plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gregory Exploit
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 04:07, November 13, 2011 |} |} What the F*ck???? Who the hell r u caling vinny, you moron, i've already reverted those edits and cleaned those messed up. and not just that, I've deleted many real vandalism before [[Main Page|'ハハハハハハハ～～～～！']] --[[User:ViNz2011|'ヴィンズ']][[User talk:ViNz2011|''ハハハ～～～]] 07:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the warning! Hey man. Thank you for warning me. I'll take off the pages from Male Plants. ---FarmerZombi 22:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh hi Nice contribs. Added rollback so you can better combat vandals. Rollback can be used when you're looking at the edit history or edit comparison. It undoes all of the most recent editor's edits up to the most recent edit made not by him.--RandomguY 04:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Uh Can you like leave a new section when you add a new vandal?--RandomguY 04:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) So In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Swampert Rox.--RandomguY 05:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Go for it. ":" in front of a post indents, by the way.--RandomguY 05:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you For your assistance. (Unless a lot of edits were made, don't need to link the specific edits). Reported users were dealt with appropriately--RandomguY 06:19, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Ty. Dealt with everything or nearly so.--RandomguY 02:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) SSBBFFA TY for the investigation. I'll leave him for now, but (blatant) vandalism will go straight to permaban.--RandomguY 01:16, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright Admin status granted. Be conservative on the bans: blatant vandalism only. If it's feasible that the user was misinformed, misguided, or similar, don't ban. And remember you can always try to talk to the user first.--RandomguY 01:22, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ???? How did you get adminship so fast? Admins usually give people adminship if they contribute for six months? I'm screwed..... -Zombotany Away 21:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Fan Made Reply Yes, those are fanmade, theres a PvZ Creator Wiki i got, but sometimes people steal the pic and pass it on as their own, so i gotta put it in an area where people wouldn't think about even putting it in. DaPeaShoota The Rake Zombie is real. Why did you delete it? I have a Nintendo, I completed Adventure Mode. You obviosly dont. 160.39.23.18 Madliam was technically not vandalizing. Ban reduced by 100% (3 months) :P--RandomguY 22:57, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Killerwolfcat92 You know, you should not give away your methods of operation :P What if coincidentally, someone else made an account and decided to upload photos? Because that would be indistinguishable now :O That said, before you call me a hypocrite, I preemptively declare "How dare you!" and demand that you apologize.--RandomguY 03:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Well that one's obviously legit, and my example is not that accurate, but now if (s)he realizes what you did (and it should be obvious; you stated it publicly) (s)he could just create a new sockpuppet and dissociate it from his/her youtube+twitter, and you wouldn't be able to differentiate that from someone else. Not as easily anyway.--RandomguY 04:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Everything on the internet is permanent :P (That said the problem isn't blocking the sockpuppets, the problem is if someone coincidentally adds pics and we block KWC (partially) unjustified. RandomguY Yo Greg You're a ****ing retard Please Dont make me stop im just tryingto get badges. -Mr.FartyFaceJack Dude You're thecowner of this place right? Mr.FartyFaceJack 01:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Well then how do you block people for sending scam? Mr.FartyFaceJack 01:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Mr.FartyFaceJack But what button do you click to block them? Hey Gregory Exploit, what is sockpuppeting? I'm want to know how not to do any damage on the wiki. i do not want to hurt the wiki. --Zombotany Away 02:00, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I edited Flag Zombie, I wrote First Seen: Level 1-2. Do not BLOCK ME, Because In the Game, I seen Flag Zombie on Level 1-2 or higher level. Category Pages If the category page was deleted, why is it still there ? The message "This page has been deleted. The deletion and move log for the page are provided below for reference." is funny, everyone still can make edit on it Thanks for told me that Deleting my pics? Hello. Recently I added a picture of the achievement Unsiege Mentality. I don't know why did you delete it. Spamming? Already in Grounded?MeVsZombiesMeWin 04:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Big Trouble Little Zombie Can you help me fixing Big Trouble Little Zombie to its original page? Ice melon's edits are not real and he/she edited a lot of (un-real) things. Can you help me? MeVsZombiesMeWin 09:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Dear gregory exploit, i wanted to thank you for unblocking me in This wiki Now i can't add pictures again to articles and i love to add pictures to articles :) BUT there is still one problem maybe you can't do anything about it becuase you're not in pvzcc but if you could help me it would be nice :) I got Fake-blocked in pvzcc The reason why i was blocked was a lie!!! And thats not fair An fake user called. ""doctor edgar zomboss" not the one we all know but a COPY-CAT and he blocked me For a lie!!! please say how i can handle this the best RE:Dear gregory exploit Yep i once maked a post where ive said That i Hated the user coffee BAM!!! But i swear i didn't where mean to others!!! But still i think This is a kind of payback what ive got from 3 months ago :( But okay then ill have to agree To stay blocked on That wiki..... BUT it will be difficult but ill try to do my best!!! ;) new section Trouble with Search Engine Dear Gregory what's wrong with the search engine? did you turn off the autocomplete/recommendation ? it's more difficult to search a page on wiki now hope you could fix it soon.. aka TAM74111 16:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) oh, I see. I also cannot search any photo from gallery. That's really bad :( aka TAM74111 05:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hah, nice day. the good search engine gets back :) aka TAM74111 01:05, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Question about Badges Hello Gregory, since you're an administrator I figure I would ask you this question. I was wondering if you know there is a page on this wiki where you could find a full list of possible badges you could earn? I'm just interested in seeing all the different types of badges. Thanks, Golfing Zombie (FORE!) 15:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Go to Special:WikiFeatures. You may be able to find something there. There's no page, Golfing Zombie. This should be a mystery. Let users discover it by themselves ^^ aka TAM74111 15:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Question: Okay This is maybe a nooby question to ask but i know nobody better to ask this: How can you add userbox(es) to you user profile??? For example: This user has beaten a streak of 12 in i zombie endless (picture) Can you plz tell that to me??? Thanks! I just copy and paste and edit the Templates, they're right there :D aka TAM74111 17:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:userboxes Naahhhh i just copy-pasted them. Android Achievements These achievements were mentioned on Achievements article, why don't we have a category for them? just why ? aka TAM74111 02:22, March 24, 2012 (UTC) there were categories of steam, iphone/ipad/ipod, nintendo, xbox, and even psn achievement. I see we miss the android's one. That's all, it's not like a placeholder. Why did not you delete all those before ? ⌐.⌐ aka TAM74111 08:51, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Columnpoints help? Hi Gregory Exploit. Can you help me about columnpoints? I really wanted to know more about them, but the only columnpoints known was the normal Zombie's, Buckethead's, Imp's and Gargantuar's. Do you know how to put the favourite zombie and plant templates? Calm1234 12:04, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Columnpoints help So, are these correct? *Zombie = 10/4 = 2.5 columnpoints *Conehead Zombie = 28/4 = 7 columnpoints *Buckethead Zombie = 65/4 = 16.25 columnpoints *Screen Door Zombie (front attack) = 65/4 = 16.25 columnpoints MeVsZombiesMeWin 09:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) only if averaged out, remember that a single Puff-shroom can deal anywhere from about 10 to 18 normal damage shots on a Conehead zombie due to the variable speed and reaction time As an average, they are correctCalm1234 16:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Columnpoints Thanks anyway Gregory Exploit. MeVsZombiesMeWin 23:37, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Blog comments Sorry. Recently I have been posting offence comments on blogs. I will try to fix this. Sincerely, MeVsZombiesMeWin 02:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) About Cat-a-pult Today this user has done a lot of useless stuff. Gregory, you should do something to remind him. I'm tired of undoing stupid edits :| aka TAM74111 13:32, April 1, 2012 (UTC) and User:Luigifan00001 too that user makes about 10 edits for a single sentence RE;multiple zombatars Ahhmmm no. The old zombatar i had as profile icon is forgotten and gone forever. The one I posted in zombatars is now my official zombatar. The zombatars i've sendt to hoangaminh (or something like that) is becuase he requested me for something. Thanks! Thanks for making me feel welcome. It makes me feel better about Plants and or zombies. Plz rply as quick as you can. Simple question how can i add votes to pages??? Like: Which zombie is better? Old dancing zombie 18 votes/New dancing zombie 12 votes. I know i am a noob. Im a long time on this wiki and im still a noob :( Dear gregory exploit. I see that you mostly of the time think that i am angry. Please don't think that now im unsure about myself. Okay when you see a comment from me with fully caps-lock on then just remind me okay???. Like you said : Control your anger please. Now becuase of that i think im too old for this wiki and maybe should leave :'( Of course I Don't like that. But if people keep saying I am doing Things wrong i perhaps on the wrong Site. And if i should be Angry at something then the only thing that would be becuase of that Im blocked on pvzcc wiki but thats something different. (And it was a little bit my own fault too.) Okay and for last : If you say that im keep saying rude words then you should may give me link to an kind of page that includes All the words that you can't say on wiki's??? if it excist's Okay for REALLY last : Sometimes i do things wrong is becuase of this simple but BIG reason. "I NEVER THINK BEFORE I ACT" sorry that has to be with caps-lock becuase it looked more better. Okay that's all. Bug or something like that. Well I did they poll thing you said exactly good but there is one annoying bug i keep encountering no matter what i do. If you know how to Fix this or something like that. plz rply then. how do I get "octuple circuit"? I can't seem to find any existing categories that have missing pages Calm1234 13:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Plants verses Zombies wiki Sorry to add to the number of... tasks you have to do, but Cat-a-pult has created another wiki by the name of Plants verses Zombies wiki. BBBBBBUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRR! 15:08, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Understood. BBBBBBUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRR! 07:33, April 7, 2012 (UTC) He gave you an indefinite block on that wikiSuperGuy8 20:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC)SuperGuy8 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Disco_zombie# is redundant since I checked the iOS version and it said Dancing zombie. Should it just be moved to the Dancing Zombie page? Calm1234 108.79.248.27 Gregory Exploit, 108.79.248.27 vandalized the Peashooter page majorly. I undid the edit, but please look at the edit history and compare my revision and his. He put things like "Peashooters are great for killing basic '''Gargantuars'", "Peashooters are your first rectangle of defense. They shoot bees at attacking zombies." and "Tough zombies that would normally absorb too many peas appear rarely throughout Heat Wave. The Peashooter, at first glance, would seem to operate as if it was under normal circumstances. However, immediately after pressing ABXBXYXAXBLBAYRB some of the Peashooters on screen will gain an orange tint and begin shooting a constant stream of peas." That's not all of it, it's just some of the lines. Red or bold means there the real info has been replaced with false information. He also vandalized the Chomper page by replacing all the content with one sentence, "Chomper eats zombies". Please do something about 108.79.248.27. Here's a list of the other pages he majorly vandalized. *Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies (Replaced content with Are STUPID) *Cactus (Replaced content with |image = Image: Cactus2.png) *Pole Vaulting Zombie ‎(Replaced content with "Are you reading this) * BOMB All Together! ‎(Replaced content with "Like a boss!) *Imp (changed content to "Imp is small" and moved contents to "Doom shroom" page) Please block him. I undid the vandalism, but i can't block him because i'm not an admin. The Grand Catlover 19:25, April 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:summaries Well actually i think that summary's arent that important..... so i thought it would be harm if i just said some nosence things in summaries i mean. summaries you only see once. Blocking Can you block Repeatingmouth1? He spammed so much! I always do the Caipirinha dance! 11:45, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Okay I Will Stop calling pineapplepult a Noob. but i did not said that i know more than him! Im not like that! And about summaries : Ohhh Well im sorry then If i harrased with the summaries if i knew that i wouldn't Done it. And also about the post : Could you plz close or delete My unneedable blog post from the worst joke ever? i would appericate it! :P Snowttail/MeVsZombiesMeWin Snowttail has spammed on Plants verses Zombies wiki. And MeVsZombiesMeWin sweared on that wiki. Please tell them not to do that on this wiki. SuperGuy8 Where The Sun Don't Shine There are two articles with the same content called Where the Sun Don't Shine. The only difference is that in one article, Don't is capitalized, and in the other it is not. Please delete one of the copies. I want to post somewhere that says that in the new iPhone update, all plants that are being chewed on by zombies will flash, not just the sun producers, but I am unsure which article is belongs to Calm1234 16:14, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat? I was wondering: Why do everyone never chat? It is a great feature in the wiki and no one use it. Is it a chat's error or the people are just busy? MeVsZombiesMeWin 05:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC)